


Caturday the 13th

by Liv4Death



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Werecats, basically cat like members just turn into cats, small halloween fic, stressed leaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv4Death/pseuds/Liv4Death
Summary: It's Caturday the 13th and people are turning into cats all across South Korea. How will the groups deal with the struggle of herding cats?This is a completely self-indulgent fic, if you have a group in mind that's not listed, feel free to make suggestions!





	1. NCT

Taeyong poured straight vodka into his mug while watching the news channel on the dorm’s TV.

 

_‘Yet another strange phenomena sweeps across the Korean Peninsula as reports of humans transforming into cats pour in from all across the country. Scientists and doctors alike advise everyone to remain calm as the sudden feline change is believed to be temporary and will only last anywhere from a day to two weeks.’_

 

Taeyong took a sip of Vodka while lazily stroking the black cat on the table.

 

_‘Those who are allergic to cats are advised to temporarily house their loved ones with a trusted host until the effect passes. For everyone else, we advise keeping the felines indoors, as Halloween is just around the corner. Until then, stock up on tuna and remember that these cats are still our friends and family and we should treat them as such. If you have any questions or concerns our news station has set up a hotline to-’_

 

Taeyong turned off the TV, throwing the remote behind the couch. The black cat hopped off the table to sit on the couch. Taeyong flopped down on his back, rubbing his eyes to try and clear his head. The cat walked on top of the stressed out man, getting extremely close to his face.

 

“What?”

 

“*meow*”

 

“Ten please, I’m trying to think.”

 

Ten only purred before curling up on the leader’s chest, crushing the breath out of the other.

 

The two had been chatting over coffee only a half hour ago when Taeyong turned around for a second to place his mug in the sink. He barely heard the strange yelp Ten had let out before he had turned back around to find the other nowhere to be seen. A confused meow brought Taeyong’s attention to the floor, where a black cat now sat, looking absolutely perplexed.

 

The leader sighed before walking over to pick up the cat before grabbing a new mug and a bottle of vodka.

 

Now Taeyong sat with a cat slowly crushing him wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this.

 

Ten was using his newfound feline status to his advantage, stretching out on the older knowing Taeyong would never disturb a sleepy cat.

 

Lucas, however, absolutely would.

 

Both Taeyong and cat Ten leaped off the couch at the sound of a door slamming open so hard it likely put a hole in the wall. Before Taeyong could scold Lucas for damaging property, he noticed  the lanky tuxedo cat with long legs awkwardly dangling in the other’s arms.

 

Lucas ran up to the leader, holding out the cat to Taeyong’s face.

 

“JOHNNY JUST TURNED INTO A CAT!!!”

 

While Johnny the cat seemed limply content with the situation, Lucas appeared to be losing his ever loving mind.

 

Taeyong took a large swig out of his vodka mug.

 

“Should I introduce you to Ten then?” Taeyong’s question was punctuated by a loud meow at his feet.

 

Lucas looked down in shock, dropping the cat in his arms on the floor. Johnny landed on his feet only to be tackled by Ten who was only two thirds the size of cat Johnny.

 

As Lucas tried to break the cat fight apart, Taeyong sent a text to NCT’s group chat calling for a mandatory group meeting in the 127 dorm.

  


The hyungs were the first to arrive, the dreamies had responded that they were dealing with a problem of their own, much to Taeyong’s despair. Mark had arrived with zero clue as to what the Dream dorm’s problem was and rather than investigating, he busied himself with a laser pointer and a large white wall. Everyone else sat in a circle to discuss the new feline members.

 

“Alright,” Taeyong caught the attention of the other members, “Now, even though I’m still not drunk enough to deal with this calmly, I’m _just_ drunk enough to be unappreciated in public. So my question is, which lucky member is going out to buy cat food?” The members looked between each other before Kun threw up his arms with a sigh.

 

“I guess I’ll do it, but I’m using Taeil’s card to pay for it.” Taeil wanted to protest but ended up deciding on accompanying Kun instead

.

The two walked to the door, Ten biting Kun’s ankles the entire way. Taeil was in the process of unlocking the door when Kun finally snapped, grabbing Ten before he could run away.

 

“Ten! If you _don’t_ want me to put you up for adoption, I’d suggest you keep your stupidly sharp teeth away from my precious ankles.” Ten gave Kun a wide eyed slow blink, and Kun tried to resist. “Go play with Johnny, look at how much fun he’s having with Mark.” Both looked over just in time to see Johnny doing a cartwheel while flinging himself at the red dot on the wall. Ten just gave Kun a blank cat stare before jumping out of his arms.

 

After hearing the door slam, the remaining members returned to discussing the situation at hand.

 

“So I get that these two are cats now,” everyone turned to Jaehyun, who looked like he was trying to solve a math problem on a test he didn’t study for, “but why these two? Like, why are they the ones that are cats?” Everyone thought for a second before Doyoung spoke up.

 

“Maybe it’s cat like qualities? Like, Ten certainly is limber and has cat like eyes, but it’s Johnny that I really don’t understand.” Everyone nodded at Doyoungs words.

 

The sound of a lamp crashing startled the members as Mark managed to get Johnny to chase a laser dot into several pieces of furniture.

 

“Mark-” Taeyong warned. Mark shrank back in guilt and kept the dot on the floor, still content with watching Johnny sprint in circles.

 

Jungwoo let out a squee of excitement when Ten plopped himself in his lap. Ten swatted away any attempted kisses but still curled up for a nap.

 

Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose upon hearing another crashing sound followed by a meek “sorry” from Mark. Taeyong gathered his thoughts and tried to make a plan that would keep all members safe until this blew over.

 

“Ok, we are going to need to set some ground rules. First of all, these are still our members, so don’t yank on anyone’s tail or hold them prisoner. Also, even though cats land on their feet, please refrain from tossing them at various distances. And please, don’t try to throw either of them into a tub full of water, _Yuta_.”

 

Yuta had the decency to look scandalized. “I would _never_ throw a cat into water!”

 

“But you would throw Johnny in.”

 

“You got me there.”

 

The group continued discussing boundaries and house rules for about a half hour before they heard they heard a frantic discussion right outside the dorm.

 

Taeil and Kun walked through the door, Kun blocked the doorway with his body and bag of cat food while Taeil gently walked up to Taeyong.

 

“What is it now?” Taeyong asked impatiently, finishing off his mug. Taeil looked for a gentle way to break the news to the leader.

 

“I’m going to need you to relax and keep an open mind, ok?”

 

The words just cause more stress to Taeyong as Kun moved aside to let the remaining younger members into the dorm. Taeyong watched as the younger members entered the living room, noticing a small orange cat in Chenle’s arms. Taeyong looked between the members, taking note of Haechan, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle and-

 

“Is… Is that Jisung?” Taeyong’s eye widened in panic.

 

Chenle nodded before burying his face into the cat’s fur, Jisung seeming content with the affection.

 

A hard thud knocked another lamp off an end table as Taeyong passed out, hitting the floor like a brick.

 

Ten hopped out of Jungwoo’s lap to walk over to the unconscious leader before standing on Taeyong’s chest and curling up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically so I can get into the habit of writing again. I'll sporadically upload a chapter between now and halloween before posting the final chapter about everyone either on or after Halloween. If there is a group you wanna see thats not listed or if you are really hoping for a specific cat member please let me know in the comments! If you have any suggestions for improvements please let me know, other than that, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Seventeen

Seungcheol was brushing his teeth when he saw the bathroom door slowly open in the mirror. Frozen in place, he watched as the door continued to open without anyone in the hallway. Seungcheol cautiously spit into the sink, grabbing a cup of water while maintaining visual on the haunted door. When the door stopped, Seungcheol took a swig of water, swishing it in his mouth.

A loud meow sounded behind him.

Seungcheol spit the water all over the mirror and turned around in confusion. To his horror and increasing confusion, an elegant cat sat attentively on the bathroom floor. Wide blue eyes stared up through the long cat hair. The face and feet were covered in dark brown fur while the rest of the body was a blonde. Seungcheol blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Oh, hello?”

“*meow*”

Unfortunately neither his eyes nor ears were deceiving him.

Seungcheol sighed and knew that someone was sleeping on the couch tonight for bringing home a cat. His money was on Junhui.

Seungcheol picked up the fluffy cat which laid peacefully in his arms. Walking through the dorm, Seungcheol located Jun’s room before kicking open the door.

“JUN!”

Junhui jumped in his chair from the angered yell despite his earphones being plugged into his laptop. Upon seeing the cat, Jun yanked out his earphones before rushing up to take the furball from the leader.

“Oh my god! Who is this? He’s beautiful!”

Seungcheol stared long and hard at Jun, not answering.

“Who is this? Is it Jeonghan?”

Jun excitedly talked to the cat who meowed back in mock responses, leaving Seungcheol more confused than ever.

“Wait, what do you mean who? Did you bring this cat in? Junhui we can’t just keep cats in the dorm that’s strictly prohibited, trust me Hansol has tried-”

“Hyung. Have you seriously not watched the news yet? People are turning into cats!”

Seungcheol stared at Jun like he had grown a third eyeball. Jun let out an exaggerated sigh before putting the cat on his bed and picking up his laptop.

“Here, I have the article pulled up already.”

Seungcheol read through the article as Junhui attempted to smother the cat in affection.

Seungcheol was dumbstruck by the article. The website was a reliable source and the news report described exactly what Jun had said; people were temporarily turning into cats. That meant the cat was one of the members.

Nearly dropping the laptop in shock, Seungcheol’s brain immediately hit the panic button.

“Jun. Stay here with whoever that is, I’m going to go check on the other members.” Seungcheol walked out of the room on shaky legs before deciding to start from the top and move his way to the younger members.

Starting with his own room, Seungcheol walking in to find Jeonghan sleeping soundly in his own bed. Looking around, he was mildly concerned about the lack of Joshua in the room.

Seungcheol tried to gently shake the eldest vocal awake. After a few swats from the reluctant man, Seungcheol began to violently shake the eldest vocal awake.

“Ok! Ok! What!” Jeonghan sat up, rubbing his eyes so he could glare at the leader.

“Where is Jisoo!?”

“What? How would I- *ack*” Jeonghan slowly pulled a blonde hair out of his mouth.

Jeonghan looked down at his sheets only to see an unreasonable amount of fur covering his bed. He picked a piece up before turning back to Seungcheol.

“Is… is this cat hair?”

The leader stood silently as his brain slowly put together the pieces of the cat shaped puzzle. Looking over to Joshua’s bed, there was nearly double the cat hair stuck to the pillow. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan, both relieved and defeated at the same time.

“Yes, that’s Jisoo’s cat hair. He’s in Jun’s room, Jun will explain.”

He left Jeonghan utterly confused on his bed and wandered into the next room.

Hoshi had already been awake on the couch watching cartoons, so Seungcheol made his way directly to Wonwoo’s room.

Seungcheol opened the door to Mingyu closely watching a lanky black cat sleep. Stepping into the room, Seungcheol was shushed immediately by the other rapper. The leader creeped forward quietly behind Mingyu, who was only an inch from the black cat’s face. The soft body slowly rose and fell as the cat took deep breaths in its slumber.

An excited noise that sounded a lot like Seokmin rang through the dorm, causing the black cat to stir.

The cat’s ears stiffened as it let out a long yawn before turning to Mingyu to swat at his face.

“Awwwwwww!”

Mingyu ignored the swats to plant his face firmly into the soft fur of the cat’s belly only to earn a few scratches and bites.

“Mingyu, for the sake of both parties, please refrain from bothering… Wonwoo?” The cat meowed in affirmation. “Please refrain from bothering Wonwoo. The stylists are going to be beyond irritated if they see your face shredded tomorrow.” Mingyu just huffed at the reprimand before gently petting Wonwoo. “Ok, now be nice to him, and lets go to the living room so we can do a headcount on everyone.”

Mingyu picked up Wonwoo the exact way a cat shouldn’t be picked up and followed the leader out of the room.

Just about all of the members were gathered to watch TV. Several heads perked up at the sight of another cat and soon Wonwoo was surrounded by nearly a dozen hands trying to pet him.

Seungcheol looked over to the couch and saw the other half of the members trying to get Joshua to yowl a duet with Seungkwan. Although the room felt full, Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

Doing a headcount once, twice, then three times, he confirmed that yes, someone was missing.

The entire performance unit was with Mingyu and Wonwoo. Vernon was with Joshua and the three members of the vocal team that stayed home which meant the missing member was...

Woozi.

Seungcheol walked over to Hoshi, lightly tapping on the other’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Soonyoung, have you seen Jihoon anywhere?” Hoshi shook his head.

“No, last time I heard from him he was at the studio.”

Jeonghan’s voice spoke up from the couch. “He isn’t answering any of my messages, someone should probably go get him, he might be asleep at the soundboard.”

Seungcheol nodded and motioned for the second oldest to join him. The two walked out of the dorm only to be followed by Mingyu, who was carrying Wonwoo in much the same way a shepherd would carry an injured sheep around his shoulders.

The three and a half of them made their way to the studio, trying to ignore the sudden influx of cats along the way.

Upon reaching Woozi’s studio, Seungcheol barged in without bothering to knock, already done with the strange events of the day.

The studio was silent, no Woozi to be seen. Jeonghan check the recording booth while Seungcheol checked the recording equipment.

In the chair, curled up in a ball, was a small white cat snoozing away.

Seungcheol quietly motioned for Jeonghan, afraid of the hell that would be unleashed from waking up Woozi in cat form.

The three took a moment to indulge in the cuteness before Jeonghan turned to the other two and mouthed an “I got this” to the cautious members.

Gently, Jeonghan picked up the sleeping cat, making sure to cradle the body to cause the least amount of disturbance as possible.

Cat Woozi slowly blinked open his eyes, but upon seeing it was Jeonghan, simply closed his eyes again and curled into the vocal’s chest. Jeonghan held the small cat tighter.

“Finally, a napping partner.” Jeonghan’s words earned a giggle from Mingyu and a light slap on the arm from Seungcheol.

Upon returning to the dorm, the five members walked in on Jun giving a cat breed lesson.

“So you see, Jisoo is in fact not a Ragdoll cat, but a Himalayan cat.”

Mingyu rushed up to Jun holding out Wonwoo.

“What type of cat is he?”

Jun looked closely at Wonwoo.

“A black cat.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes before setting Woozi down onto the table.

Jun took only a second to identify the cat.

“A Munchkin cat! These guys have shorter legs than normal for cats! I’m guessing this is Jihoon?”

Woozi growled at Jun before he was quickly taken away by Jeonghan.

“Ok, before Jihoon eats any of your faces, I’m claiming him as my napping buddy, so if you need us, we’ll be asleep, so don’t bother.” And with that, Jeonghan walked to his room with Woozi, and the rest of the group returned to their new feline obsessions.

Seungcheol once again did a headcount. Wonwoo was basking in the sun, surrounded by everyone in the performance team taking photos. Chan quickly filled up his camera roll and Minghao took the opportunity to take fashionable black cat glam pictures while Hoshi used excessive filters and emojis. Mingyu sat there contently staring with heart eyes. Joshua was in the lap of Seungkwan while attempting different vocal notes this time with Seokmin while being filmed by Vernon.

For reassurance, Seungcheol walking into his room to see Jeonghan once again sleeping soundly but this time with a fluffy white cat curled up beside him.

Seungcheol smiled warmly before quietly shutting the door and joining the rest of the members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Seventeen cat members! I'll sporadically upload a chapter between now and halloween before posting the final chapter about everyone either on or after Halloween. If there is a group you wanna see that's not listed or if you are really hoping for a specific cat member please let me know in the comments! If you have any suggestions for improvements please let me know, other than that, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> =^-^=


End file.
